Sisters In Song
by JessiRoad
Summary: Laine and Lillian are twins living in a small town, but they have a secret. As they go around behind the scenes while Lemonade Mouth stands in the spotlight. They aren't being noticed... But Destinee and Paris are. UP FOR VOTE!


**_Okay guys i just wrote this while watching Lemonade Mouth and wanted to know if I should continue with the story, I've started a lot of fanfictions i never finish or just keep putting off for later, so i wanted to see how many people read it AND review telling me they want to read more... I have written more but dont want to publish it if no one is going to read it so here it goes_**

_Plot: Laine and Lillian are twins living in a small town, but they have a secret. As they go around behind the scenes while Lemonade Mouth stands in the spotlight. They aren't being noticed... But Destinee and Paris are. _

**_Warning: There will be lots of songs and drama between both groups and Love along the way... Some characters are OOC and some Cannon pairs _**

_"Mais pas sur mon phone tel, oh non  
Me traiter comme tu traites celle, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, désolé baby oublie-moi,  
Faire la belle et poser pour toi, oh non  
T'attendre et dépendre de toi, oh non  
Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça, stp baby oublie-moi"_

The girl ran through the halls of the school trying to get to where she was supposed to be as soon as possible, knowing that she couldn't be late again without getting in a lot of trouble, yet again. After walking outside and through the hall to the auditorium she smiled when she saw 'him' standing there. She had the biggest crush on Scott and knowing that she could never be with him just fueled her fire. She hurried past him and Stella as they discussed some band business.

She hurried down the aisles of seats and then stepped up to Mrs. Resnick and opened her arms for a quick hug from her favorite teacher.

"What is it that you needed my help with, I am always available to help you Mrs. Resnick?"

"Well I need you to help with one of my more inspirational groups."

"And which one would that be?"

Mrs. Resnick turned and called some people she hadn't noticed from the back to come up to the stage, Stella and Scott being two of them. "I would like your assistance with Lemonade mouth. They need someone to help play Wen's part when he isn't here."

"And what makes this girl qualified?" Oh yes, she recognized that voice. Mohini, or Mo as her friends called her, was a very mean and disrespectful person when it came to this girl. Everyone thought that Mo was a sweet and innocent girl but whenever she was around Mo, Mohini took a turn for the worse.

"She just happens to be one of my most promising students." Mrs. Resnick turned to the girl and pointed to the stage, "Laine please take the seat at the piano and play the warm ups from class."

"Sure,"

Laine sat down and popped her fingers before pulling the key cover up off the keys and starting to play a quick cannon. A few minutes later and she slowed it down by playing A river flows in you. "So what do you need me for again? "

"Well they have this song called: Somebody-

"I highly doubt she knows how to play that, or even what that song is!" Mo said.

Laine wasn't a very mean person but she had enough of Mo and her evil tone and comments. So she started to play the beginning of somebody and then sang the words.

_"Can you see me?_

_'Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

_'Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin' so hard to get there" _She looked back to Mo and smiled nicely at her. "Is that the one?"

She stood up and walked down the stage stairs "I wish I could stay longer but as you know Mrs. Resnick I have prier engagements that I must attend to. And remember you have an hour before this area needs to be cleared out.

She hurried out of the room, but not before casting a last glance at Scott. He was so handsome and nice too. Most people didn't think so because of his Jock appearance and his former band's ways. But Laine knew differently, he was sweet and helped her in class when she needed it, or pretended to need it in some cases. She pulled her brown hair up into a pony tail and ran to her locker, grabbing her gym bag. School had been over for a few hours and it was about time she met up with her sister.

Laine and Lillian were twins with identical features, being identical twins did that to you, although they didn't look similar to their family and closest friends. Laine was the quite ne, while Lillian was the heart of the party and very outgoing. But just because Laine was quiet and sensitive didn't mean she doesn't have a sarcastic and rough side, sane with Lillian. Lillian may have been loud and the party goer but she was also quite sensitive.

She ran into the locker room and changed in record time before running back by her locker and then one of the music rooms. She pulled on her blonde wig and took some calming breaths. She opened the door to see her sister giving her a knowing look.

"Okay can we get this started, Destinee thanks for being late, as usual. Paris please go over the first part again thank you."

And then the twins got to work. They sang and sang and sang for the next two hours before going into the auditorium to practice it with the choreography.


End file.
